


little lights for the room

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Steam Babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's opening gifts tiem.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Kudos: 10





	little lights for the room

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what to do for this so just enjoy this very tiny thing

Takara opened the box and grinned before looking up.

“Well?” Zuko prompted, “What is it?”

“Fairy lights!” Takara said, holding up the contents of the box. 

“Oh?” Katara asked, “From who?”

“Uncle Sokka and Auntie Suki gave it to me!” Takara said with a grin, and began to unravel it.

“Well, we can put them up after we open the rest of the gifts,” Zuko said with a grin, “Alright, who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow's fic should have more???? idk


End file.
